Gigi (The Neon Demon)
Gigi is the secondary antagonist of the 2016 psychological horror film, The Neon Demon. She is a model who gets numerous amounts of surgery to make herself look perfect, but grows envious of Jesse's natural looks getting her to the top. She was portrayed by Bella Heathcote. Story Jesse meets makeup artist Ruby, who introduces fellow older models Sarah and Gigi. The three women ask about Jesse's natural beauty, as well as her sexual proclivities. At Sarno's fashion show, Gigi to her surprise finds Jesse there. She tells Jesse about all of the surgery she has had done, and feels disbelieving that Jesse has not used casting couches to achieve success. As Jesse is closing the show, she sees a vision of the glowing triangle she saw before in her hallucination, and kisses her reflection inside a prism. After the show, Jesse is visibly changed and goes out with Dean to a bar. Sarno denigrates women who have cosmetic surgery, using a humiliated Gigi as an example. In contrast, he praises Jesse's natural looks and declares that "beauty isn't everything; it's the only thing." Dean challenges this view and tries to convince Jesse to leave, but she is now displaying a narcissistic new persona. Jesse wakes up in her motel room to hear someone fidgeting with her door lock. She quickly turns the lock, but is forced to listen as the intruder instead breaks into her neighbor's room and assaults her. Terrified, she calls Ruby, who tells her to come over. Ruby then tries to initiate sex with her, but Jesse rejects her. Upset, Ruby draws a diagram on her mirror and leaves for her second job as a makeup artist for a morgue. There, she pleasures herself with a female corpse. Ruby returns home and finds Jesse, now unabashed in her narcissism. Jesse is then attacked by Gigi and Sarah, and Ruby incapacitates her by pushing her into an empty swimming pool. The three women approach her with knives. Ruby, Gigi, and Sarah are then seen bathing in Jesse's blood. The next day, Sarah drives Gigi to Jack's next photoshoot. Sarah nonchalantly states to another model she once ate her competition, visibly disturbing Gigi. Jack suddenly becomes enthralled with Sarah, and asks her to replace the other model. In the midst of the shoot, Gigi looks into the swimming pool they are shooting at, and suddenly falls ill, forcing her to leave. Sarah watches Gigi vomit one of Jesse's eyeballs in the bathroom. She regretfully screams, "I need to get her out of me", and stabs her own stomach with scissors, cutting open her abdomen. Sarah watches Gigi die, and then eats the regurgitated eyeball. Sarah sheds a tear and exits the room. Trivia * Gigi's death is symbolic in the sense that her body was manufactured by numerous plastic surgeons, thus her body rejected Jesse's natural beauty, which caused her death. * Gigi is the only one of the three girls to show any remorse of their dark actions. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Envious Category:Femme Fatale Category:Remorseful Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:Female Category:Conspirators Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Successful Category:Extravagant Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry